Bad Romance
by JaclynJoelle
Summary: Why is Tom Riddle so evil? What pushed him to become Lord Voldemort? Read and Review :
1. CH1: The end

So this is my first time uploading here, it's a story of how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort in a way, or how I think, there has to be a prupose behind why he turned so evil...or why he was so evil...more then what the BRILLIANT J.K. Rowlng gave us, so this is my take on it. More to come(: Read and Review PLEASEEE(:

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Romance<strong>

May 15 1944:

"Tom…think this through...please!" I screamed as rocks fell down into the water around us.

"I HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH!" Tom yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS TOM!" I took a step towards him and he raised his wand to my face, I froze.

"You listen to me now! If you KEEP it…I promise you I will KILL you right here, right now!" He spat, Tom had gone hysterical. He had lost everything. I looked behind him; Amzino was lying on the ground, dying. "And you know I can do it," His voice so low I could barely hear it over the wind and crashing waves.

"Tom…Sweetie, please LISTEN to me, I'm keeping it, I had NO choice!" His wand started to drop a little, "You think I WANT THIS? You think I wanted what happened to me, to happen? NO! I wanted YOU Tom. YOU! And you went into this jealous rage and you can't see that. I DO love you," I took another step, he took a step back and raised his wand again. "Please Tom…don't do this."

He looked at me then back at Amzino, whipping his wand towards him "Avada Kedavra," He whispered

I looked in shock as green shot out of his wand looking at Tom, he stood there his wand still pointing at Amzino, frozen…I ran over to Amzino and fell down at the sight of him. I curled over, crying. Someone yanked on my hair pulling me up, I screamed in agony. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? After what he DID to you?" Tom yelled at me. I thrashed out of Tom's hold.

"He was STILL a person Tom. He was a LIVING HUMAN BEING who made a mistake! And now because you became a possessive ASSHOLE he's DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY TOM? HUH?" I screamed tears streaming down my face. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tom was my best friend. Tom was my love. Tom was all that. But not anymore. Things changed in those few months.


	2. CH2: The beginning

**A/N: Just how they got to meet(: So yeah, I own nothing, everything was created by J.K. Rowling, No Copyright Infringement intended. Please review! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September 1, 1943:<strong>

"Now you write every week Elizabeth!" Richard said to me. I just nodded slightly, Richard put my trunk down and grabbed me by the bag around my body. "Look at me, your father is very sorry he couldn't make it, but he had business to attend to,"

"Yeah I know. Just like always right Richard?" I snapped, Richard looked down slightly, he was just trying to help and I knew that I just… I couldn't believe that my dad made the butler take me to the train. He missed another big day. "I'm, I'm sorry Richard I shouldn't have snapped I'm not angry at you…"

"Yes I know Miss Reynolds, you're upset your father couldn't bring you here, and that's understandable, but I would appreciate it if you didn't snap at me, and I think other kids would appreciate it if you held your temper a little better, it might be easier to make more friends," He winked at me and I smiled slightly. "Go, I'll put your bag on the train, and don't forget to write me a few times…" He started pushing me towards the train. I turned around and looked at him, he smiled and I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Richard," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Me too, now go! The train will leave, with OR without you, no matter WHAT Your last name is," He said turning me around and pushed me to the train again, I walked up the steps and turned. He had gone to go put my trunk on the train. I saw the light reflecting off his bald spot and waved, knowing he couldn't see me, but hoping he'd know. I turned and the train lurched to a start, I went with it, running into the wall. I sighed and regained my balance, I grabbed the strap of my bag and walked towards the back of the train, looking for an empty…ish compartment.

I finally found one with a boy, who had porcelain skin and black hair, reading a book. I tapped on the glass and he didn't react, I opened the door and walked in, "Can I sit here?"

The boy still sat there reading, "Kay…thanks," I took my bag off and threw it down on the seat across from him. I sat down opposite him and put my feet up, he looked up slightly then down at my feet and glowered at me over his book. "Well…now that I have your attention my name is Elizabeth!" I sat up straight putting my feet on the floor and stuck my hand out. The boy just looked at it, "You say your name and then shake my hand…it's how this whole meeting people making friends thing works…"

He glared at me. I kicked his book out of his hand and caught it. "Give it back," He coolly demanded.

"Nah," I stated crossing my arms.

"What?"

"No…"

"No?"

"Yes…No…" I repeated. "Not until you introduce yourself-" He lunged for the book I jumped up on the seat and held it over my head, "-THEN you'll get your book back!"

He sat there glaring at me, the train turned a corner and I stumbled, falling on my butt, on my seat. The boy smirked, I glared at him. He got up and I lunged for the door, blocking his way. "NO! You're not leaving until you tell me who you are!"

"Why?" He demanded losing patience, and his cool demeanor vanished.

"Because I want to know at least one person at this school!" I yelled at him. He took a step back from me and sat down.

"You don't want to get to know me, go find…someone else," He replied, looking out the window. I sighed at him in frustration. "Now, I would like to have my book back" He put his hand out. I opened the book and looked at the top corner. It had T. M. Riddle written in it.

"WAIT!" He sighed and glared at me. "Is your last name…Riddle?" He raised a brow at me.

"Oh, well look who's smart now," Riddle responded sarcastically. I threw the book at his head, it missed. It hit the window, bounced off and landed on the floor; shocker there. "Well your emotions sure are everywhere aren't they…Reynolds."

He leaned over and picked up his book. "Wait…how did you know-"

"You're a Reynolds?" He finished my sentence, "You just OOZE rich spoiled brat, you're obviously the perfect child and mummy and daddy are so proud of, you even have a butler you're best friends with! And everyone works for you, I can tell, I read people quite well, it's something I pride myself in. I'm sure Mumsy and Popsicle are so proud of their precious little daughter, and are so heartbroken that they had to send her away," He spat, then he paused, "Oh wait…your father didn't even BOTHER to bring you here…now did he? He sent the butler. Because he could probably care less about you and what you accomplish, you're probably just another trophy to him. I can tell,"

I slapped him across the face. "How DARE you say something like that. You have no RIGHT to say that to me. You don't KNOW me or my LIFE. You know NOTHING! You think you know everything but you don't!" I screamed, I waited for a reaction from him, I was panting from screaming and exerting so much anger at him.

He turned his head back to me, his left cheek now had a red handprint on it. "Ouch…" He said apathetically, turning around and walking back to his seat.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE FEELINGS? Goodness gracious! I just slapped you across your face! And you don't even care?" I couldn't take it. How could he be so calm?

He turned back around to face me and took two strides and his nose was at mine. He leaned in to my ear, "No," He whispered. I was frozen at how close he was to me, he just smirked. He picked up my bag off the seat and put it across my body. "Now while this has been…entertaining, I think you should probably go…" He turned me opened the door and started to walk me out.

"NO!" I whipped around, and our heads banged together. We were both down on the floor, not knowing whose limbs were whose since the space was so small and compact. I looked over at him rubbing my forehead, he was rubbing his chin, we were both glaring at each other but then, we broke and started laughing hysterically.

After a minute or two we had calmed down enough and he stood up offering me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up, "Tom…" He said shaking my hand.

"What?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Tom…my name is Tom Riddle," He repeated smiling a bit.

"Oh! Yeah Ha..sorry," I mumbled looking at the ground.

"For…?"I looked up at him.

"For slapping you…and being intolerable," I laughed.

He chuckled a bit, "I've had worse," He said looking down and realizing he was still holding my hand he let go and rushed back to his seat, stumbling over his feet as he did so. "So…how come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh, I just transferred, I went to Alton, in America, than…my Father, wanted to move back here and insisted I came too, so I'm here…at Hogwarts now." I shrugged.

Tom nodded, "What year are you?"

"Oh…er…I think I'm a sixth year…?" I replied unsure.

"So am I," He replied, he grabbed his bag from by him and put his book into it. We talked about the little things, I found out he was an orphan, and he wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts. All the normal things.

"Is everything ok?" A kid yelled running down the train hall and stopped in front of our compartment wrenching the door open. He was awkwardly tall, awkwardly big, had awkwardly big lips, and had blonde hair. His lips were like fish lips…Trouty Mouth, heh.

Tom was glaring at him. "Everything's fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Trouty Mouth looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, completely ignoring Tom. How rude! He took a few steps towards me.

"Yes…" I looked at Tom puzzled, but he was still glaring at Trouty Mouth, I stepped closer to Tom, what on earth was going on?

"Everything's fine Amzino, so just run along to your safe little cabin," Tom snapped. My eyes widened at the ferocity in his voice. Amzino glared some more at Tom then his gaze softened when he looked at me.

"Be careful around him, he's bad news." Amzino sad turning to walk out the compartment.

"I can tell bad news for myself, thanks though," He stopped walking and turned looking at me, I raised a brow. He shook his head and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. I turned to Tom, "Well…he seems….pleasant,"

Tom nodded in agreement and sat down by the window. "What happened…" Tom looked at me confused, "between you two, I guess?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened between us." Tom said refusing to look me in the eye. I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes. "Nothing. He's just Head Boy of Gryffindor, and I'm Head Boy of Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review Por Favor?(: 3**


End file.
